It is relatively common for hunters, hikers, pilots, outfitters, guides, and others to carry a supply of survival equipment when in remote wilderness. It is desirable to minimize the space and weight required for such equipment since emergencies in which the equipment is required seldom occur. The tendency is thus to short-supply the equipment and when an emergency does occur, the situation quickly becomes dangerous due to lack of preparedness.
It is known to provide survival weapons with certain survival provisions such as matches in the stock portion of a firearm. In one instance, the action and barrel of the firearm is also carried in the stock, thus severely reducing the space available that could otherwise be used for survival equipment storage. Further, the action and barrel must be removed and attached to the stock before the firearm can be effectively used. This is a serious and possible fatal drawback when the firearm is needed immediately for defense against a predator.
It is also known to provide firearms with detachable or extendible stocks. Such weapons however are typically not provided with survival features or equipment.
The present invention has for a first object, to provide a projectile firing weapon along with convertible survival features that can be used for survival in wilderness areas.
A further object is to provide such a survival weapon with a movable stock that will permit firing of the weapon with the stock in either a folded, inoperative position, or an extended operative position.
A still further object is to provide such a survival weapon with features that will facilitate cutting or chopping for firemaking, construction of shelters, or other activities that significantly increase the odds for survival in wilderness areas.
These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description which, along with the appended drawings, describe a preferred mode for carrying out the present invention.